prowrestlingfandomcom-20200223-history
May 8, 2014 NXT results
The May 8, 2014 Edition of NXT is a Professional wrestling television show of the WWE, which took place at the Full Sail University in Winter Park, Florida on April 24, 2014. Summary With an NXT Championship Match at Takeover on the line, NXT's brightest Superstars gathered for a Battle Royal on this week's edition of NXT. However, there was no clear winner in the over-the-top rope melee, leaving WWE COO Triple H to settle the dispute among the three Superstars who tried to claim victory. Also, the first round of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament wrapped up as Emma battled Charlotte, while debuting Diva Alexa Bliss shook things up in her first match! Standing in Emma's path to the championship that eluded her at NXT ArRIVAL was Charlotte. The Australian beauty used her grappling prowess to control the bout until Charlotte caught her with a stiff forearm to the jaw and wore her down with a figure-four headlock. Emma fought out and looked to have the match won as she pulled out her pink Cobra, VenEMMA. Unfortunately for Emma, Charlotte evaded the serpentine strike and ensnared Emma in Charlotte's Web for the pin to move on in the tournament. Two of NXT's newest duos collided on Thursday as The Legionnaires of Sylvester Lefort & Marcus Louis battled the masked duo of El Local and newcomer Kalisto. Though The Legionnaires controlled most of the bout by overpowering El Local, there was little they could do to contain the explosive Kalisto once he entered the contest. The masked man sprang into action and stunned Lefort with a dizzying array of aerial attacks, capped off with a devastating flipping kick that earned his team the victory. After being attacked at the hands of Camacho last week, the masked Rosebud called Captain Comic was out for retribution Thursday night. Though the caped crusader showed bravery in standing up to Camacho, he never had a chance in this bout. Camacho demolished Captain Comic before putting him away with a running powerslam and, knowing he had sent the party animal a clear message, smiled deviously as Adam Rose rushed to his compatriot's side,. The final spot in the semi-finals of the NXT Women's Championship Tournament was up for grabs as former Divas Champion Alicia Fox tangled with another NXT newcomer, Alexa Bliss. Though Fox showed her no mercy, Bliss took everything the veteran Diva had to offer without giving up. The sparkly rookie shocked the NXT Universe when she reversed a tilt-a-whirl into a rollup to win her first match! With the victory, Bliss moves on to the semi-finals, where she will face the ruthless Charlotte. In this bout made by WWE COO Triple H, a plethora of NXT Superstars gathered in the ring to fight it out for an opportunity to challenge Adrian Neville for the NXT Championship at Takeover in three weeks. With hungry NXT Superstars clashing against veteran main roster grapplers, it didn't take long for the match to turn into a free-for-all, with bodies flying everywhere. Bo Dallas looked to be on a roll after eliminating four consecutive Superstars, but was hurled out by Tyson Kidd, leaving just the Hart Dungeon graduate, Tyler Breeze and Sami Zayn. The Battle Royal came down to the wire, with Zayn and Kidd hanging off the ropes, their feet dangling inches away from the arena floor, and Breeze desperately trying to knock them off. Kidd muscled up and took the male model over the top rope with a headscissors, but Breeze clipped both Kidd and Zayn on the way down, knocking them all off the ropes. After all three Superstars hit the floor at nearly the same time, the officials at ringside argued for minutes over whom to declare the winner. With inconclusive replay footage leaving them unable to render a decision and tensions rising between the Superstars, Triple H put an end to any arguments. The Game announced that Zayn, Kidd and Breeze will face off next week in a Triple Threat Match, with the winner facing Neville at NXT Takeover! Results ; ; *Charlotte (w/ Sasha Banks) defeated Emma in a 2014 NXT Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Final Match (3:50) *El Local & Kalisto defeated The Legionnaires (Marcus Louis & Sylvester Lefort) (4:16) *Camacho defeated Captain Comic (2:39) *Alexa Bliss defeated Alicia Fox in a 2014 NXT Women's Championship Tournament Quarter Final Match (3:08) *The 20-man battle royal was a three-way draw. Tyson Kidd eliminated Bo Dallas and it came down to Kidd, Sami Zayn, and Tyler Breeze. All three remaining entrants hit the floor at the same time. (13:50) Image Gallery NXT_220_Photo_01.jpg NXT_220_Photo_02.jpg NXT_220_Photo_03.jpg NXT_220_Photo_04.jpg NXT_220_Photo_05.jpg NXT_220_Photo_07.jpg NXT_220_Photo_09.jpg NXT_220_Photo_10.jpg NXT_220_Photo_11.jpg NXT_220_Photo_12.jpg NXT_220_Photo_13.jpg NXT_220_Photo_14.jpg NXT_220_Photo_15.jpg NXT_220_Photo_16.jpg NXT_220_Photo_17.jpg NXT_220_Photo_19.jpg NXT_220_Photo_20.jpg NXT 220 Photo 21.jpg NXT 220 Photo 22.jpg NXT 220 Photo 23.jpg See also *WWE NXT External links * #98 at CAGEMATCH.net * NXT #220 on WWE Network Category:2014 television events